Super Special Scum
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Mereka sangat berkompeten di bidangnya masing-masing, namun label sampah harus tertoreh di wajah mereka akibat tidak pernah mentaati peraturan yang ada. Apa jadinya bila ketiganya digabungkan dalam satu tim demi menumpas teror pembunuh berantai sekaligus organisasi berbahaya?/AU/Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura/first criminal&action fict/warning inside/RnR?


Lampu pijar menyinari redup ruangan itu. Hening mencekam dan atmosfer dingin sudah menjadi suasana akrab di sana. Ada dua puluh delapan rak besi setinggi tiga meter berlaci banyak yang disusun dengan begitu apik di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Isinya tidak lain berupa file-file rahasia milik badan inteligen negara. Tempat ini terlarang bagi siapapun . Hanya orang-orang tertentu dan memiliki wewenang saja yang boleh memasukinya, salah satunya adalah Komisaris Jendral Polisi Jepang, yang kini tengah berjalan di antara lorong-lorong rak. Saat menemukan folder yang ia cari, lelaki tua namun berbadan tegap itu mengambilnya perlahan. Dibuka lembaran-lembarannya, lalu dicabut tiga data profil dari tiga orang berbeda.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, membuat kerutan di matanya bertambah satu dua. Dia pandangi file di tangannya, masih dengan senyum terkulum.

"Kalianlah orang yang kucari selama ini."

* * *

 **Sakura's Lover**

 **Present,**

 **Super Special Scum**

 **Naruto U., Sasuke U., Sakura H.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But this story actually MINE!**

 **Gendre: Criminal, Action, Detective, Friendship**

 **Rate T+ (mungkin bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC(maybe), ada kata-kata kasar, EYD, typo(s), misstypo(s), ngebosenin, gaje, aneh, dll**

 **Don't like?**

 **Just click back...**

 **Pleas Enjoy!**

* * *

BRAK!

Meja sang pemimpin batalion itu digebrak kasar. Pemilik meja itu hanya menatap datar lelaki yang terlihat sangat marah di depannya-bukan marah lagi, tapi murka.

"Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan dia dari Team-ku!" Ujar lelaki berambut coklat tua itu dengan penuh emosi. Giginya saling menggemeletuk, menandakan amarahnya benar-benar ada di puncak.

"Tenanglah, Kiba," si pemilik meja yang bernama Kakashi Hatake itu mengingatkan. Dia tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan amarah pemuda di depannya, seolah dia sudah biasa melihat hal itu.

"Dia hanya mengacaukan misiku! Sekarang aku tidak punya muka lagi bertemu dengan Jendral!" Kiba berdiri tegak, menutup matanya akibat tak habis pikir. "Seharusnya aku tahu dia akan berbuat kekacauan ketika melihat nama sialan itu muncul di list anggota teamku! Sekarang aku sudah diremehkan tim-tim lain gara-gara bocah sialan itu!" Kiba hampir berteriak saking berangnya. Dadanya naik turun karena luapan amarahnya sendiri. Kakashi hanya memperhatikan tingkahnya, tidak memberi solusi apapun. Hal ini semakin membuat Kiba kesal.

TOK TOK!

Dua lelaki itu menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara ketukan, dan dipersilakan masuk oleh Kakashi. Mereka bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam dikuncir satu memasuki ruangan dengan setumpuk berkas di tangannya.

" _Konnichiwa_ ," perempuan itu memberi salam seraya membungkuk hormat. Kakashi mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kiba," Kakashi memanggil si pemuda yang mulai tenang. "Aku akan mengurus hal itu untukmu. Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang," Kakashi menatap serius lawan bicaranya.

Kiba menghela napas, lalu bergam tidak rela. Namun setidaknya keluhannya sudah didengar oleh Kakashi. Setelah membungkuk hormat, pemuda bermanik hitam kecil itu keluar dari ruangan pemimpin batalion itu.

"Sepertinya ada masalah lagi," komentar perempuan berkuncir itu setelah Kiba keluar dari sana.

"Begitulah," Kakashi menyahut, disertai helaan napas kecil.

"Apakah ini soal Uzumaki Naruto lagi?"

Kakashi terdiam, lalu mengangguk. "Bocah itu masih saja suka berbuat ulah," gerutu pemilik rambut berwarna light grey itu, membuat matanya semakin terlihat sayu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal berbuat ulah, aku juga ingin membawa berita tentang pembuat onar yang lain." Wanita itu berjalan mendekat. Terlihat name tag di dadanya bertuliskan Anko.

"Kutebak namanya Uchiha Sasuke?"

Anko tersenyum kecil. "Tepat sekali, Kaichou."

Kakashi memijit pelan keningnya. "Kenapa mereka senang sekali membuat ulah?" Entah Kakashi bertanya pada siapa, tapi jelas dia sangat jengkel dengan berita yang baru saja ia terima. Anko tidak menanggapi, ia langsung saja menaruh file yang sejak tadi dia bawa di meja Kakashi.

"Ini laporan kerja Team Dog. Uzumaki Naruto tidak langsung membunuh si teroris dengan cepat, membuat bom meledak di kawasan industri Nagoya. Beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa, karena sudah diamankan sebelumnya oleh para elite. Keempat teroris sudah diringkus dan dikirim ke markas besar. Misi mereka berhasil meski tidak sesuai perintah" Anko menunjuk folder dicap merah. Selanjutnya dia menunjuk laporan yang satunya lagi. "Sementara yang ini laporan tim Hawk. Gembong besar narkoba di distrik Kuraki berhasil dibongkar dengan sukses. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke membunuh tiga orang pengedar kelas teri, dan membuat marah ketua timnya."

Kakashi terdiam, belum bereaksi. Sudah sering dia mendengar keluhan dan laporan dari dua orang yang dianggap paling bermasalah itu, tapi ia belum merasa terbiasa jika diberitahu keduanya selalu menyalahi aturan yang seharusnya mereka jalankan. Pria bermarga Hatake itu bensr-benar sudah habis akal menghadapi tingkah keduanya.

Tidak lama, Kakashi membiarkan Anko keluar dari ruangannya. Tugas wanita itu sudah selesai, berbeda dengan Kakashi yang bebannya malah semakin bertambah setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kukeluarkan dari tim forensik, Haruno Sakura."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendongak dengan mata membulat sempurna. Dia bisa melihat pria bersurai kelabu di hadapannya membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sedikit turun. Tatapan dingin terlihat jelas di wajah pria itu.

"A-apa salahku?" Sakura bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Sulit baginya memepercayai apa yang baru saja ditangkap telinganya. "Aku selalu melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik, tidak pernah sedikitpun mengacau. Kau tidak bisa memberhentikanku seperti ini," Sakura mulai membela diri. Dia tidak terima diberhentikan tiba-tiba begini.

"Benar, hasil kerjamu memang selalu sempurna. Tapi kau selalu bertindak secara sepihak, tanpa menunggu perintah dariku yang menjadi kepala timmu. Kau pikir aku berterima kasih saat kau mengambil sampel cairan tubuh mayat korban pemboman waktu itu? Meski sampel itu akhirnya beguna, tapi kau mengulur waktu otopsi tim kita. Walau kau bisa mengejar keterlambatan itu, tetap saja kau telah menghambat kinerja tim forensik dan tim medis." Kabuto menjelaskan dengan nada tidak suka. "Bukan kali ini saja, kau sudah melakukan hal itu hampir di setiap kasus yang kita tangani, dan itu membuatku muak."

Sakura terdiam. Kabuto memang benar, dia memang melakukan kesalahan kecil itu. Tapi secara keseluruhan, jerih payah Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun tidak memuaskan. Kenapa Kabuto tidak bisa melihat kemampuannya?

"Aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Izinkan aku tetap berada di tim, Kabuto-san!" Sakura mencoba memohon, meski sebenarnya dia tidak sudi. Dia tahu Kabuto tipe yang besar kepala, kau perlu sedikit menjilatnya untuk membuat hatinya senang. Sakura tidak keberatan melakukan hal itu, semuanya demi mempertahankan posisinya sebagai anggota tim forensik medis. Dulu dia susah payah mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, dia tidak ingin disingkirkan semudah itu.

"Tidak bisa. Ini sudah keputusanku." Kabuto menutup matanya sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap Sakura yang kini tengah tertegun, menikmati ekspresi kalut di wajah gadis itu. "Kau pernah dengar peribahasa 'karena nilai setitik, rusak susu sebelanga' kan? Itulah keadaanmu sekarang."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya, Kabuto-san," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Jangan sampai dia benar-benar dikeluarkan. "Aku mohon padamu," pintanya lagi, kali ini menatap Kabuto dengan putus asa.

Kabuto menggelengkan kepalanya kaku, membuat Sakura kian menegang di tempatnya. Sakura terlihat sangat kecewa dan benar-benar gusar. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dipanggilnya ia ke ruangan Kabuto menjadi akhir dari kariernya, karier yang sudah ia bangun susah payah, namun dengan mudahnya terhempas di tahun ketiganya mengemban tugas.

Kabuto bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya. Dengan tenang, dia menghampiri mantan anak buahnya yang masih tampak shock. Pria tampan berusia awal tiga puluhan itu memegang sisi kiri wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget karena disentuh tiba-tiba.

"Kau masih bisa berada di timku," Kabuto berkata dengan lembut, matanya diliputi hasrat. "Dengan syarat kau mau menemaniku di ranjang," bisiknya pelan di depan wajah Sakura yang langsung diliputi raut tidak percaya. Wajah Kabuto semakin mendekat, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Selanjutnya...

PLAK!

Kabuto terjungkal, hampir saja dia terjerambah ke lantai seandainya dia tidak langsung mengontrol kakinya untuk berpijak lebih kuat. Lelaki berkacamata itu bisa merasakan rasa besi di lidahnya. Rupanya ujung bibirnya robek gara-gara tamparan keras Sakura tadi. Pipi kanan pemuda itu berdenyut dan memerah parah. Kabuto menatap nyalang Sakura, yang dibalas dengan pandangan murka gadis bermanik klorofil itu.

"Beraninya kau!" Kabuto membentak, murka.

Sakura mendecih di tempat. Ingin rasanya dia meludahi wajah Kabuto, lalu memukulnya sampai lelaki bajingan itu tidak sadarkan diri. Dia benar-benar merasa terhina dengan ucapan vulgar dan tindakan kurang ajar pria ini. Hilang sudah rasa hormat dan keinginan untuk tetap menjadi anggota tim yang dikepalai Kabuto. Dia sudah muak dengannya.

"Aku manarik kata-kataku. Terima kasih sudah mengeluarkan saya." Desis Sakura berbahaya. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kabuto. Tanpa ada yang tahu, air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya, campuran antara sedih, kecewa, muak, benci, marah, putus asa, dan terhina.

Dia berjanji tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan forensik medis markas besar lagi. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu tegas memecah keheningan lorong. Pemiliknya berjalan dengan tenang dan mantap, seolah tidak ada satupun yang bisa memengaruhinya. Dia berbelok di ujung, menuju pintu pertama yang ia lihat. Tanpa ragu dibukanya pintu berbahan baja ringan itu, tanpa menimbulkan derit sedikitpun.

Ruangan yang ia masuki sangatlah luas. Ada sofa tamu berwarna abu-abu, serta rak-rak buku dan meja kantoran standart dengan komputer di atasnya. Di dinding terpajang berbagai macam foto, sertifikat, lencana, juga yang terpenting, lambang lembaga intelegen Konoha.

Rupanya ruangan itu tidak kosong, ada seorang pria berambut raven tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dadanya yang bidang. Matanya tertutup dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Orang yang tadi membuka pintu ruangan langsung saja masuk ke dalam, lalu menutup pintu. Ia juga ikut duduk di sofa, bersebrangan dengan si pemuda bersurai raven.

"Ternyata kau juga dipanggil ke sini, Teme."

Pria bersurai pirang yang baru datang itu buka suara. Matanya yang sewarna saphire menatap lawan bicaranya. Pemuda tampan ini menghela napas, menyadari dirinya tidak direspons. Diapun lebih memilih melipat kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri, duduk santai sambil menunggu pemilik ruangan ini datang.

Ceklik

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat pria bermasker masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aa, rupanya kalian sudah datang, Naruto, Sasuke" Kakashi berbasa-basi ketika melihat dua pemuda yang ditunggunya telah menungu kedatangannya. Langsung saja ia menghampiri meja kerjanya.

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi-sama," si pemuda bersurai pirang bernama Naruro itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, begitupula Sasuke, namun tanpa mengucap salam. Keduanya lalu berjalan menghampiri meja atasan mereka, berdiri di hadapan meja kerjanya.

Kakashi menatap dua orang pria muda di hadapannya ini lamat-lamat. Naruto tampak begitu semangat menghadapnya, sementara Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan dingin, seperti biasanya. Tidak ia sangka kedua pemuda ini merupakan sumber masalah dalam lembaga mereka. Kakashi menghela napas, kemudian menegakkan duduknya, menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan serius.

"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian kupanggil ke sini?" Tanya pria bersurai kelabu itu dengan nada baritone dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir karena misi," Naruto langsung menyahut dengan gembira.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda satunya lagi.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang suara yang dikeluarkan Sasuke, entah apa artinya.

"Sebenarnya," Kakashi memulai sembari mengambil salah satu map di laci meja kerjanya. "Aku ingin menyampaikan keputusan pimpinan dan penasehat umum kepada kalian." Pemimpin batalyon itu membuka map, membacanya sekilas, kemudian menatap kembali Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalian dinon-aktifkan sementara sebagai agen intelegen negara."

"Apa?"

Kedua pemuda itu terpekik bersamaan, dengan ekspresi kaget yang tergambar jelas pada masing-masing wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa aku dinon-aktifkan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang amat dingin. Jelas sekali dia tidak terima dengan keputusan itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, menurut laporan yang kudapat selama enam bulan terakhir ini, kau telah membelot perintah yang ada dalam misi," Kakashi menatap lelah pemuda Uchiha di depannya. "Kau membunuh tersangka secara sepihak di tempat penggerebekan, padahal hal itu tidak pernah diinstruksikan sebelumnya oleh komandan pasukan. Kau bahkan pernah melukai rekanmu ketika ia mencoba menghalangimu," Jelas Kakashi lagi.

"Sementara kau, Uzumaki Naruto, malah kebalikannya," kini Kakashi beralih pada pemuda Uzumaki yang masih menatapnya dengan raut tidak percaya. "Kau tidak pernah sekalipun membunuh target yang telah diperintahkan sebelumnya. Kau bahkan membiarkan temanmu terluka hanya demi menyelamatkan si pelaku. Hal itu jelas-jelas menjadi nilai minus sebagai seorang intel," Kakashi monutup penjelasannya dengan sindiran.

"Tapi aku selalu menyelesaikan misi dengan sukses! Mana mungkin hanya karena hal itu aku dinon-aktifkan!" Naruto berusaha menyanggah.

"Ya, kau memang selalu sukses dalam misimu. Kalian berdua selalu menyukseskan misi kalian," Kakashi setuju. "Tapi kalian lupa, kalian hanyalah seorang agen yang memiliki aturan untuk ditaati sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan, dan dilarang melakukan keinginan kalian sendiri dalam misi yang kalian emban," Kakashi bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya. "Sayangnya, kalian telah gagal menjadi agen yang diharapkan negara."

"Apa salahnya?"

Sasuke berkata, membuat kedua orang yang lain melirik kepadanya. "Apa salahnya membunuh orang-orang yang memang seharusnya dibunuh?" Pemuda itu memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Kakashi. Begitu kelam dan berbahaya, tapi Kakashi tidak sedikitpun gentar karenanya.

"Kau tidak pantas menghakimi mereka," Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan tegas. "Menjadi agen intelegen bukan berarti menjadi pencabut nyawa bagi para penjahat, hanya karena kau kebal hukum," Kakashi menekankan setiap klausanya, membuat Sasuke menggemeletukan gigi kuat-kuat.

Kakashi menghela napas. Kedua tangannya dia sedekap di depan dada. "Kalian tahu, aku sangat malu pada kalian." Kakashi memicing, menatap mereka bergantian. "Dulu aku yang melatih kalian, bahkan menjadi mentor untuk beberapa lama. Tapi lihat hasilnya sekarang. Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan kalian dari awal? Kita adalah pasukan elit. Perintah adalah hal yang wajib kita lakukan, tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak." Pria itu menutup matanya, merasa kecewa. Kedua pemuda yang sedang dimarahi itu hanya diam. Semua yang dikatakan Kakashi benar. Jadi mereka tidak punya alasan untuk membantah.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata Kakashi terbuka. Tidak ada lagi tatapan mata sayu yang ia biasa tampilkan. Kali ini kedua mata itu berubah tegas dan tajam.

"Orang-orang yang melanggar perintah, sama saja dengan sampah." Pemimpin batalion itu menutup kalimatnya dengan penekanan absolut.

"Aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan dia yang bahkan tidak bisa melaksanakan misi dengan baik!" Sasuke kali ini tidak lagi menahan emosinya. Dia menuding Naruto dengan penuh amarah, membuat Naruto ikut naik pitam.

"Memangnya aku mau disamakan dengan bajingan dingin sepertimu, hah?!" Bentak Naruto keras. Pemuda itu mencengkram kaus dibalik armor Sasuke, meski Sasuke tetap diam. Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan benci.

"Naruto, lepaskan Sasuke!" Perintah Kakashi tegas. Naruto menatap sengit Sasuke, sebelum melepaskan dengan kasar cengkramannya di baju pemuda itu. "Jangan bertengkar di kantorku," Kakashi memperingatkan lagi kemudian menghela napas. Dia selalu dibuat pusing dengan tingkah kedua pemuda ini. Seharusnya mereka malu dengan usia mereka yang bukan lagi bocah ingusan. "Aku akan mengirimkan surat penon-aktifan kalian besok pagi. Pastikan kalian membaca baik-baik hal itu. Sekarang, kalian berdua boleh keluar dari sini."

Naruto mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima keputusan mendadak ini. Tapi dia tahu, perintah Kakashi, juga atasan-atasan yang lain di badan inteligen ini, semuanya mutlak. Tidak ada yang ia bisa lakukan dengan ketetapan itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk undur diri. Sasuke yang pertama kali keluar dari ruangan Kakashi, barulah ia menyusul di belakang.

Kakashi menghela napas frustasi setelah kepergian kedua pemuda itu. Dia menatap langit-langit ruangannya sambil terduduk lesu di kursi kebesarannya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang bercokol di hatinya. Kakashi tahu, ini bukan wewenangnya. Dia harap kedua anak itu bisa merenungkan tindakan mereka yang semena-mena, belajar menjadi intel yang lebih baik selama masa hukuman mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto, Sasuke."

.

DUK!

"Siaaalll!"

Naruto memukul keras-keras dinding lift yang ia naiki. Rasa kesalnya ini butuh dilampiaskan, tidak peduli meski tangannya harus memar karena memukul dinding besi itu. Dia benar-benar marah dan kecewa. Baru dua tahun dia menjalankan pekerjaan impianya ini, dan sekarang dia sudah( lebih tepatnya, hampir) diberhentikan?! Apa-apaan kaichou sialan itu?!

"Jangan berisik, usaratonkachi."

Naruto menoleh marah ke belakang, menatap seorang pria yang bersidekap kaku di pojok lain dari lift. Manik biru Naruto menatap kesal pada pemilik sepasang obsidian itu.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" Bentak Naruto penuh emosi.

"Kau menggangguku, sampah." Sahut Sasuke dengan penuh penghinaan, membuat amarah Naruto semakin melambung.

"BANGSAT!"

Tanpa peringatan, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke, melayangkan sebuah tinju keras ke rahang teman seprofesinya. Namun Sasuke langsung menahan tangan pemuda itu dengan telapak kirinya. Kesempatan itu langsung ia gunakan dengan mendorong sikunya kuat-kuat ke ulu hati Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Melihat sikutan mendadak itu, pemuda Uzumaki reflek menahannya dengan mencengkram siku Sasuke, mencegah pemuda itu melukainya. Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu mengunci serangan masing-masing, saling beradu death glare. Aura di sekeliling meoreka sudah dipenuhi permusuhan yang pekat, begitu kelam dan menyeramkan.

Ting!

Suara denting lift menyadarkan keduanya, membuat mereka langsung melepaskan kontak fisik di antara mereka dengan kasar. Keduanya terus melemparkan ekspresi kebencian satu sama lain, sebelum keluar dari lift dan berpisah jalur, meninggalkan gedung ini dari arah yang berbeda.

Naruto bersumpah, dia tidak akan mau lagi berurusan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke bersumpah, dia tidak akan mau terlibat dengan Naruto lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Delapan hari kemudian...**

" _Konnichiwa, Kaichou_."

Kakashi mengangguk membalas salam Anko. Selanjutnya wanita itu maju selangkah, menyerahkan sebuah map coklat bercap merah 'SECRET' di atas meja sang ketua batalyon.

"Ada paket dari Markas Besar Kepolisian, _Kaichou_."

Kakashi mengangguk. Dia lalu mempersilakan Anko untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Kakashi sedikit mengenyit mendapati sebuah paket rahasia dikirimkan langsung oleh Jenderal Kepolisian Jepang. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka map itu. Sepaket _file_ bercap resmi beserta format-format lainnya. Dia pun membaca _file_ itu dengan seksama, mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan pemimpin tertinggi lembaga peneigak hukum itu.

Mata Kakashi terbelalak lebar seusai membaca perintah itu. Dia bahkan langsung terduduk lemas di kursi kerjanya, belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia baca. Sebanyak apapun dia membacanya, hasil yang ia dapatkan tetaplah sama. Yang beugitu disayangkan adalah, perintah ini sangatlah mutlak, harus dilaksanakan secepat mungkin.

Bahwa Komisaris Jendral Kepolisian Negara, membentuk tim intel siap mati, yang berisi sampah kualitas super.

Super Special Scum.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hai hai hai hai Minna-saaaann~ (≧∇≦)/**

 **Author balik lagi nih bawa fict baru! #digampargara-garabikinfictbaru**

 **(Woi, fict yang lain aja blom beres tuh!)**

 **Ehe, maaf deh, author kan cuma pengen nuangin ide aja.. Siapa tahu bisa ngehibur.. #kitteneyes**

 **beda sama fict yg lain, author kali ini bawa fict bergenre crime and action. Tapi ini masih prolog, chap 1 bakal ada di chap depan.. Author rencananya gak panjang2 sih bikinnya.. But seperti biasa author ga janji kapan bisa update.. Ehehehe biasalah alasan klasik #nyengir5jari**

 **So, thanks buat yg udah nyempetin baca dan mengapresiasi yah~ saran, kritik, flame, pertanyaan, dll silakan sampaikan di kotak review.. Author akan jawab di chap selanjutnya..**

 **Oke, segini aja cuap2 dari author. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya~**


End file.
